Crazy Dave
How to Unlock *Clear Event 55: Zombies ate my brains in Lawl! *Play 110 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Crazy Dave must then be defeated on his own stage, which will unlock him and his stage. Entrance Crazy Dave is here! Penny arrives from a portal and Crazy Dave gets outside, then Penny dissapears into the portal. Special Attack Neutral B - Peashooter Crazy Dave will use "1 Sun" to use Peashooter. Holding "B", Crazy Dave will take out and hold a potted Peashooter that fires peas from it's mouth at a normal pace, Crazy Dave is able to walk and jump while holding the Peashooter as long as "B" is held down, releasing "B" or initially taping "B" will cause Crazy Dave to place the Peashooter down, the Peashooter will continuously spit peas in the direction it is facing. If Crazy Dave collects a "Sun Ball" from a Sunflower while holding Pea Shooter, it will transform into a Repeater which causes it to fire 2 peas at a time and again into a Gatling Pea firing 3 peas at a time. Peashooter is vulnerable to attacks from behind and can be destroyed, exploding into multiple multicolored flowers as it is removed from the stage. Peashooter will eventually wilt and burst into multiple multicolored flowers if it is not watered. To water Peashooter, Dave must simply stand close to or "on top of" a Peashooter and press "B". On Ice Stages, it becomes Snow Pea where it shoots a frozen pea that freezes opponents, when using Torchwood, the frozen pea became a regular pea. Like with Repeater and Gatling Pea, if Dave collect a "Sun Ball" from a sunflower, while holding Snow Pea, it transforms into Ice Queen Pea, where it shoots three frozen peas. When is in fire stage, it becomes Flaming Pea, where it does exactly like Torchwood, but without him. #Lazy Peashooter: The Peashooter shoots a pea at a short distance, but can be controlled the pea in a direction, is weaker and costs 1 sun. Repeater's version deals much damage, and has longer distance, but has a awkward direction and costs 2 suns. Gatling Pea's version deals multiple hits, but charges slower and costs 3 suns. Ice Pea's version is the same as Peashooter, but deals 7% Ice Damage. Ice Queen Pea's version is the opposite of Gatling Pea's version, being weaker but charges faster. Flaming Pea's version can controll in 3 directions, but is vunerable to attacks and weaker. #Misc. Pea: Crazy Dave uses 1 sun to plant a Pea Pod, where it acts like Peashooter, but much weaker. However, if Crazy Dave plants another sun, the head will be added to increase strentgh up to 5 times. If Crazy Dave uses 2 suns, it transforms into a Split Pea, which acts like both Peashooter and Repeater, but the Repeater faces backwards. If he uses 3 suns, it became Threepeater, where it shoots 3 peas in 3 directions, they have longer distance, but weaker. On Ice Stages, it becomes Droplet Shooter, where it shoots a droplet of water that doesn't do damage, but can push away the opponent, if he use 2 suns, it became Ice Pea, where it shoots a fast, but weaker pea that has 50% chance of freezing the opponent. If he uses 3 suns, it became Ice Arrow Shooter where it shoots a frozen arrow that travels slower, but stronger and it can be used as a tether recovery. On Fire stages, it became Fire Peashooter, where is much stronger than Flaming Pea. Side B - Chomper Crazy Dave will use "1 Sun" to use the Chomper Plant. This guy is real big-,and really hungry. When Crazy Dave takes out Chomper he is taken out in a potted plant and sorta tossed to the ground, during that time Chomper will take a big bite at anyone in its range dealing DMG, when Chomper reaches the ground he will watch for opponents that can be attacked for example, anyone on the same platform as him. When opponents land on a platform that Chomper is on, he will pop out of his pot and dive into the ground, just the spikes on his head are visible, he "swims" through the dirt like some sort of Plant Shark and when he is below an opponent he emerges, teeth first and swallows them, chewing on them viciously. Opponents can button mash to break free, and when they do Chomper bursts into smaller multicolored flowers. #Burp Chomper: The Chomper, instead of eating, it burps a loud noise to stun the opponent, much like Wario's second custom movve, but it has a slower start-up. #Fire Chomper: Like with Burp Chomper, it breaths fire, rather than eating. The move has much more hitbox range, but is weaker than the normal Chomper. Up B - Umbrella Leaf Crazy Dave will use "1 Sun" to use Umbrella Leaf. Crazy Dave pulls his legs up, placing an Umbrella Leaf under his feet, letting go of the potted Umbrella Leaf, Crazy Dave comes down onto the Umbrella Leaf, and suddenly Umbrella Leaf expands, growing three times its original size and springs upward, sending Crazy Dave flying into the air though this deals no damage. Crazy Dave gains a LOT of vertical air, not to mention it will send anyone else that touches it flying with big knockback. #Garlic Drone: Crazy Dave grabs a Garlic Drone, and flies with him. The Garlic Drone has less vertical distance, but it can be controlled in 4 directions. Also it can shoot needles, dealing 5% damage. #Super Pea Jump: Crazy Dave plants a Peashooter, then grabs, and the Peashooter then jumps higher. The move has total of 4 jumps, which gains even more vertical distance than Umbrella Leaf, but cannot shoot peas and sacrafices horizontal distance. Down B - Sun Flower Crazy Dave digs into the ground and plants a Sunflower. The Sunflower bounces happily in place after 20 seconds it will glow brightly and produce a Sun ball. Only Crazy Dave can grab these. The Sun Balls will allow Crazy Dave to use 1 "B" attack so it's pretty important to plant as many Sunflowers on the stage as possible to allow Crazy Dave to unleash his full potential. Of course the Sunflower is a plant and should be taken care of, if Crazy Dave does not water Sunflower after a while, she will wilt and burst into smaller multicolored flowers and vanish from the stage. Sunflower can also be attacked by players as if she were an enemy, if Sunflower receives too much damage she will explode into small multicolored flowers. Crazy Dave can water a Sunflower Plant by standing next to it or "on" it and pressing "Down" + "B". Crazy Dave can plant up to 5 Sunflowers on a stage at a time, if a foe gets close to Sunflower, she will stop bouncing raise her head to the sky and then fire a short range Sun Beam at foes this deals racking damage, but does not cause flinching. #Twin Sunflower: Produces two sun balls, and doubles the strength of the Sun Beam, but Dave can only plant twice, and the explosion deals less damage. #Metal Petal: Acts like a shield, and her move Metal Blast can cause fliching and the explosion deals more damage, but produces a sun ball for 40 seconds. Final Smash - Corn Strike The camera zooms into Crazy Dave who yells gibberish and points at the sky. From here, players now have an aerial view of the stage, but is getting bigger, players are also given a target, they should line up the target with the desired area, as their soon discover they were controlling a cob cannon's payload and a giant corn cob slams into the stage and explodes into popcorn, dealing huge knock back and massive damage to a fairly big area. Crazy Dave chuckles to himself as the final smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Grah!" KOSFX2: "Dap!" Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: *coughs* Taunts Up: Crazy Dave takes out his Magic Taco and holds it lovingly to his face, smearing the ingredients on his beard. Sd: Crazy Dave will take out some fertilizer and pour it into his mouth and chew on it- he looks at the screen and as if asked "why"- he responds in his own Crazy Dave gibberish: "Because I'm CRAZZZYYYYY!" Dn: Crazy Dave will take out a Magnet-Shroom and admire it, until it pulls his sauce pan off his head, he gets shocked at first, then pops his head back into the pan and detatches Magnet-Shroom from the pan with a weird giggle, Crazy Dave puts Magnet-Shroom away. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Crazy Dave takes out his flying pan from his head and brings a bug spray while crazily laughs. This is a reference to this pose in the main menu as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Victory 2: Crazy Dave leaves with Penny in the portal, then closes. Victory 3: Dave is seen wearing his pajamas, yawns and falls asleep with his Teddy Bear as he trips down to the ground. This is a nod to the SSB Tourney series where some of female characters falls asleep after a match. Lose/Clap: Just stands here with the shocking face while "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS" message pops out. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Crazy Dave is the deuteragonist in the Plants vs. Zombies series. He wears a saucepan on his head, presumably to protect his brains from being eaten, but maybe just because he's crazy. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks Note: It requires a Sun Ball to do normal attacks. *Neutral attack - Bonk Choy: Bonk Choy rapidly punches nearbly opponents that are ahead of them. *Dash Attack - Jalapeño: Crazy Dave carries the jalapeño while he runs, then he trips down as the jalapeño explodes that creates a line of fire left and right. Tilt Attacks *Side - Beet: Beet headbutts the opponent. *Up - Spring Bean: Spring-Bean can bounce the opponent away, even Crazy Dave. It can be use as his second Up B, but has little vertical and horizontal recovery. *Down - Potato Mine: Crazy Dave puts a potato mine on the ground, you have to wait 15 seconds before surfacing from the ground. Then it will explode the opponent on contact. Smashes *Side- Snapdragon: Snapdragon breathes fire that causes massive damage. *Up- **Uncharged - Cherry Bomb: The cherry bomb blows himself up, which damages the opponents. **Fully Charged - Doom-Shroom: Similar to the Cherry Bomb, but with a much greater range. After that it creates a crater. *Down- **Uncharged - Spikeweed: Crazy Dave puts the spikeweed on the ground. It hits the opponent mutiple times. **Fully Charged - Spikerock: Crazy Dave puts the spikerock on the ground. It's stronger than the spikeweed. Aerials *N-Air - Starfruit: Starfruit shoots stars in five directions. *F-Air - Fume-shroom: Fume-shroom shoots fumes at the opponent, has 15% chance of poisoning. *B-Air - Melon-Pult: Crazy Dave turns backwards, then he holds a Melon-Pult that launches the melon. *U-Air - Threepeater: Threepeater shoots peas in three directions. *D-Air - Squash: Crazy Dave drops the squash that crushes the opponent that can also burry it. Grab and Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand *Pummel- Beetboxer: Pummels the opponent with the beetboxer. *Forward- Aspearagus: Aspearagus shoots stalks from a healthy distance. *Backward- Coconut Cannon: Crazy Dave puts the opponent into the coconut cannon, after that, it turns back until it fires. *Up- Lightning Reed: Crazy Dave throws the opponent upwards, then he plants the Lightning Reed and shoots lightning. *Down- Grave Buster: Grave Buster traps the opponent, then wraps for minor damage. It replaces Tangle Kelp in Water Stages. Misc. *Ledge attack: Wall-Nut: Crazy Dave plants a Wall-Nut, this attack does not damage, however it can be used as a shield. *100% ledge attack: Tall-Nut: Same as his Ledge Attack, but bigger and resists even more. Can also block aerial attacks. *Ground attack: Torchwood: Crazy Dave plants the Torchwood, is useful because the Peashooter, Repeater and Gatling Pea can do much damage by touching the fire, which will become a flaming pea. *Back Attack: Laser Bean: Crazy Dave puts a Laser Bean backwards that shoots a small laser beam. *Trip attack: Fire Gourd: Crazy Dave plants a Fire Gourd (From the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2) that breaths fire. *Swim: Lily Pad: Crazy Dave uses a Lily Pad one to another to walk without swimming. *Water Attack: Sea-Shroom Crazy Dave plants a Sea-Shroom that does little damage and has low reach. *Shield: Crazy Dave uses a Trash Can as a shield to protect him from the enemy's attack. *Wall-Jump: Chill Bean: Crazy Dave uses the Chili Bean to wall-jump. It can also stun the opponent by explosive gas. *Cheat Attack: Imitater: Crazy Dave plants a Imitater, which has the ability to mimic the opponent. It can be peformed by pressing Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B and A (A reference to the famous Konami Code. Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A zombie's hand holding a flower Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Crazy Dave speaks in gibberish. Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle Snake Codec SNAKE: Mei Ling, Who's that Pot head? MEI LING: The?- Oh! Looks like your up against Crazy Dave, Snake. SNAKE: A fitting name for someone who runs around wearing a sauce pan. MEI LING: He might Look Crazy Snake but-.... well... SNAKE: But he's not crazy? MEI LING: Well... regardless, Crazy Dave is always looking out for his neighbors. He's really into planting, especially plants from the Bloom and Doom Seed Company. SNAKE: Bloom and Doom? MEI LING: They specialize in plants that defend owners homes. they are really cute! But also very dangerous! Crazy Dave always carries seeds on him, or even fully grown plants. SNAKE: Is there a weakness to exploit? MEI LING: Well, most of the plants require a lot of sunlight to grow and become strong, if you could cut off their sunlight... SNAKE: Hmmm, I'll see what I can do.... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Galaxy Wars TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *White: Based on his appearance in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *Blue *Red *Green *Yellow: Resembles Matilda from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Purple: Resembles Dottie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Dark Green: Resembles the colors of the Zombie. *Black: Wears his rapper outfit from the Stop Zombie Mouth! Music Video. Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Crazy Characters Category:Plants Vs. Zombies Category:Super Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Nuts Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Taco Lover Category:Plant Lover Category:Neighbor Category:Hat Wearer Category:Announcers (Team Toon) Category:Smash Bros. Lawl's Peak Academy